When a connector of electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) for charging in a state in which a vehicle engine stalls is connected to a vehicle charger, a control power supply of the vehicle charger is required to be turned on. In particular, the control power supply is turned on/off by a control pilot (CP) signal presented in the SAE J1772TM (SAE Electric Vehicle and Plug in Hybrid Electric Vehicle Conductive Charge Couple) standard which is a charging standard of a battery.
Known systems in the related art implement a simple turn on/off function. However, such systems have difficulty with a configuration of additional functions or a change of standard. In particular, in the related art various operations are required to be defined to add a reserved charging function and various operation conditions are required to be defined even during the input of abnormal conditions, but have a difficulty in defining the operation conditions by the typical method.